Kura's Falling
by xxwolfdragonxx
Summary: Kura dies from an accident and tries to find her way back home. How will they react..? Friends? Family? Her lover, Rymiin, god who knows what's going on with him..
1. Chapter 1

Standing behind the gate to heaven, she held the bars, peering down on the human world. She's now looking like her original self, long white and black hair to her waist, blood-red eyes, normal demonic features, and lost her razor-sharp teeth. God forgave her because she gave her life to save another. Her wings were folded behind her, wearing a white dress. Sighing, she laid her forehead on the bars. "Rymiin…" Feeling the bars shift, she held her breath. Pushing the gate open, she stepped forward on the cloud with her bare feet. '_He forbid me from leaving… I'm dead for sure… No going back..._' She looked over the edge, thinking. '_If I leave, I'll no longer be an angel.. Angels can't be seen or felt.. But… Fallen angels…._' She was about to jump, but her mother caught her and pulled her away from the edge.

"Kura, you got your wings back.. don't lose them again.." she sighed, "I don't want to lose my baby.." Kura looked down, "Stop treating me like I'm the only one you care about.. Ayame is better than me and you know it.." Her mother fell silent, only to change the subject with a small smile. "You've changed over the year.. acting like a true princess.." Kura turned to her mother and hugged her, "you know I make them happy.. I must go.." Her mother smiled sadly, hugging back. "Good luck, my daughter.. Those angels will be after your wings again, be safe…" Kura pulled from the hug and nodded, jumping off the cloud and down to the human world.

She's never been out of heaven since she died, but it felt good inside. A while past of smooth flying, till she heard swords being pulled from their case. Folding her wings in, she dived down to move at faster speeds to get away from the masked angels. Two were behind her, being armed men, reaching towards her with one hand and holding a silver sword in the other. Opening her wings just before she hit the ground, she flew above the rooftops of the village she was at. Her wings were a grey color, knowing she's never going to be a normal angel again. One of the angels grabbed Kura by the foot, throwing her down onto the ground. When making contact with the ground, she coughed up blood and hurried to her feet. Looking up, she saw the angels land in front of her and behind her. "You cannot run nor fly away from us.." the one in front of her said in a deep voice, "You must give up. Father will never allow such demon in heaven again." the one said behind her, them both looking exactly alike and sounding alike as well.

She smirked slightly, "You guys must really want to die.." She quickly acted by grabbed the man in front of her and shoving him into the other. Them turning to her and stabbing her in both shoulders, they said in sync. "You're a fool." Kura screamed in pain, but kicked them back and pulled the swords out of her as they laid on the ground, looking up at her. "Hand us our weapons back!" She snickered. "It's not that easy.. now, is it?" She moved with fast speeds, slicing both of their wings off and cutting their throats. They both fell in a puddle of blood, Kura dropping their weapons next to them. Her white in her hair was dyed red from the blood, her white dress also dyed red from the bottom. "Tch.. " ripped the bottom of her dress, she threw it onto the bodies. "I've always hated that dress…" Her legs showed, though still covered. She flew upward with her pure black wings, flying towards her hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas night, when she arrived there. When she died, it was a few days after Christmas. Standing on the roof, she noticed everyone came to her house this year, Jumping into the shadows, she watched her family and friends silently. Everyone was hiding their sadness behind a smile.

Jayy was on the couch with his son in his lap. Axel was singing along Christmas songs with his father, Ace being next to him with Malkuri in his lap. She was leaning into his chest, sleeping peacefully. Eso peeked out from under the couch, a set of eyes along with hers looking out; Peeker's eyes. Everyone had their gifts.. they were all gone. Murmur locked himself in the fridge, hissing at Asher as he tried to open the door. "E-Eh?! Come on!" He huffed. Ivy was drinking her coffee next to Von, in the hallway in silence. Hecate and Ayamachi were talking in a room, being locked in their by Jayy. Saito, Sollux, and Tora were all hanging outside in the cold, throwing snowballs at each other. Ruka sat in the floor by the fire, taking a deep breath that heated her lungs. Then, you have Rymiin.. He wasn't speaking to anyone and stood in the corner of the room, his black hair hiding his face. He refused to speak, eat, or do any of the sort.

Axel saw Rymiin and ran up to him, "Uncle Rymiin..?" Rymiin looked at the child with his dull eyes. He didn't speak. "Smile, uncle Rymiin! It's still christmas! If you wish upon a star, I promise it will come true!" Rymiin looked away. '_My wish wouldn't come true…_' He thought to himself. The room got quiet. Axel was too young to understand, but he knew Rymiin missed Kura. He ran to the window, climbed into a chair, placing his elbows on the ledge, folding his hands, leaning his forehead against his hands, and closing his eyes. "I wish that aunt Kura will return and everyone will be happy again…" Everyone looked at Axel, the room being silent. No one spoke; the only sound was the sound of the fire cracking.


End file.
